Flash! Flash!
by Miss Bananinha
Summary: A Associação de Mulheres Shinigami ainda não completou seu principal objetivo: Tirar uma foto do Byakuya. Será que é possível?


_Bleach não me pertence – só nos sonhos – _

Bom pessoal essa é minha primeira fic de Bleach e espero que curtam bastante.

Capitulo Um – Playboys não são fotogênicos

_**Em um belo ensolarado dia na Soul Society...**_

Estava lá, sentada olhando para o tempo, uma pequenina tenente de cabelo rosa. Sem saber o que fazer para levantar fundos para sua Sociedade das Mulheres Shinigamis, afinal, nossas garotas estavam planejando viajar de férias nesse verão e precisavam de dinheiro. Mas... Onde arranjá-lo? Nossa querida Yachiru tinha a solução!

=o \o\ lol /o/ o=

- Há! :3 Já sei – saiu correndo Yachiru com uma incontrolável empolgação –

**...Sala de reunião das garotas...**

Elas estavam reunidas na sala, num calor danado, já que não tem ar condicionado.

- Ah! Misericórdia! Não vejo a hora de ir pra praia logo. Esta fazendo muito calor Taichou. – disse Rangiku à Soi Fon abanando seu quimono preto mostrando ainda mais seus seios –

- E você acha que nós não estamos sentindo calor Matsumoto? – disse Soi Fon esbravejando – Nós não temos dinheiro nem para comprar um ar condicionado, vamos ter para ir à praia?

- Mas... Taichou! Foi você mesma que nos disse que iríamos à praia nesse verão!

- Eu disse sim Matsumoto. Mas como iremos sem grana? Estamos _tentando_ juntar dinheiro, mas certa** pessoa que eu não sei quem**, gasta em saquê com o Kira e o Hisagi. Não é? Ò_ó

- Hã... Hahaha... Haha... ha...ha. ^.^

- Não fale assim com ela Soi Fon Taichou! Nós temos um pouco de culpa também. – tentou Hinamori defender –

- É claro que temos culpa. Temos culpa de não termos tomado conta da incompetência da Rangiku. ¬ ¬

- Hey. Não ponha toda a culpa em mim Nanao! – levantou Matsumoto com raiva – E quem foi que pegou dinheiro para sair com o Shunsui Taichou heim? *olha nos olhos da Nanao*

- O/O Q-quem te disse isso? Eu só peguei do dinheiro para presenteá-lo! Não tem nada de mais em homenagear meu Capitão.

- Ah é? :3

- Ora sua! E você que dá em cima do seu capitão?

* e as duas se encaram saindo faíscas de seus olhos*

- Parem vocês duas, por favor!

- Hinamori-san, não adianta tentar separar... – desanimou Isane ao ver as duas rolando a tapas no chão –

- EI! Vocês Duas! JÁ CHEGA! – gritou Soi Fon – Temos que entrar em um consenso e arranjar a melhor maneira de juntar dinheiro o mais rápido possível, ou não iremos à praia merda nenhuma! OUVIRAM?

*todas* Sim senhora!

**Enquanto isso Yachiru...**

Estava ela correndo pelos corredores do décimo primeiro esquadrão procurando por certo capitão...

- La Lala la la lala 83 Keeeeeeen-chaaaaaaaan! Cadê você? Keeen-chaaan!

- Yachiru-sama? Taichou foi atrás daquele shinigami substituto. Disse ele que desta vez iria matá-lo! Ele saiu com um sorriso estampado no rosto. – disse um shinigami qualquer que estava lá –

- Hum... E a Fon-chan? Onde ela está?

- Hm? A Taichou? Eu a vi com as outras tenentes, só não sei pra onde foram.

- Hai hai :3 Brigadão do Bigode! – e sai usando o shumpo –

- Do bigode? Ma que?

**... E de volta à sala de reunião das garotas ...**

- Nanao-san, quanto nós ainda temos de dinheiro? – perguntou Hinamori –

- Ainda?

- Ainda sim Rangiku, porque o dinheiro está sendo GASTADO e não JUNTADO. Aliás, respondendo à sua pergunta Hina-

- Olha quem fala! Humph... ¬¬ - Mas Matsumoto a interrompe

- EI! Cahan *conserta os óculos segurando a prancheta com a outra mão* Como eu ia dizendo-

Mas ela é interrompida outra vez...

- HAI HAI! Tenho boas noticias! :3

- Mas que *censurado* òó

... Pela Yachiru que havia acabado de chegar.

- E qual é? :D - Perguntou Rangiku ignorando completamente o que Nanao pretendia falar -

- Eu tive uma idéia! o/

- E qual é a sua idéia?

**- **Tirar fotos.

*todas* - Fotos?

- Mas de quem?

- Ora :3 Do cara mais popular da região! De quem mais poderia ser?

**- **o/ * Nemu levanta a Mao*

* Todas olham *

- Tenho um palpite... A pessoa de quem você fala é do Kuchiki-sama?

- WEEEI! Ponto pra Nemu-cham!

- VOCE TÁ LOUCA? Você não se lembra da ultima vez que tentamos tirar fotos dele?

- Matsumoto... Eu me lembro. – disse Nanao desanimada

E passam vaaarios flashbacks nas cabeças da Matsumo, Nemu e Nanao das tentativas falhas de tirar pelo menos uma foto dele.

*As três* _ _´´

- Yachiru-chan, isso é tortura! Prefiro continuar pobre.

- Não fique assim... Eu te entendo – disse Nemu batendo a mão no ombro de Matsumoto – Eu te entendo... -_-

- É tudo ou nada. É nossa única opção! – ordenou Soi Fon

- Siiiiiiiiim Taichou

=o \o\ lol /o/ o=

**... Em alguma varanda qualquer de um lugar qualquer da sereitei ...**

Estava ele sentado, o popular, o irmão super protetor, o garotão da cocada preta, aquele que tudo pode: Kuchiki Byakuya. Observando as pétalas de cerejeira caindo como se chovesse * mas elas dão não é na primavera? *

Até ele ouvir um estranho barulho vindo da árvore.

- Hã? – olhou com atenção Bya-bou a árvore –

Estavam elas: Rangiku, Nemu – a fotógrafa – e Nanao na árvore em que Byakuya havia escutado algo. Até que...

- Ei, cuidado! O galho tá quebrando. – cochichou Nanao segurando-se no mesmo galho que a Rangiku – Quantos quilos você engordou heim?

- òó Quem tá gorda é você! Olha só, sua faixa tá até faltando, olha! – aponta com os olhos para a faixa da cintura de Nanao –

- Shiiiiii – Falou Nemu com o dedo encostado na boca – Quietas, ou ele irá no ouvir-

- Mas eu já as ouvi.

- AH! Taichou! Hahahaha.

* CRECK *

- Hum? –as duas olham pro galho –

* CRECK CRECK *

E o galho se quebra. Com as duas se espatifando no chão.

- O que fazem me espiando, Matsumoto?

- Ah! N-nada. Nada... Tchau

E as duas saem correndo. E Nemu pula pra frente do Byakuya.

- Xis Xis Xis – disse Nemu para cada foto que tirava

E ela também corre, mas... Byakuya quebra a câmera com um golpe. E Nemu foge.

- EI! ME ESPERA! – pula Soi Fon da outra árvore e passa ao lado dele – Yo!

E Soi Fon some com um shumpo.

- Mas... Como que ela eu não tinha percebido?

E Byakuya volta a se sentar...

- Dane-se!

**... Enquanto isso as garotas...**

Estava Hinamori junto com Isane, Kiyone e Yachiru sentadas na varanda no escritório da Unohana, que também estava lá. E as outras quatro chegaram...

- Novidades?

- Nenhuma... Ele nos percebeu e quebrou a câmera. – disse Nanao com a câmera na mão da Nemu

- Nossa! Teremos que comprar outra... i.i – desanimou Kiyone ao ver o estado da câmera –

- E o que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Isane às outras

- Teremos que comprar outra câmera e fazer um novo plano para tirar fotos dele! u.u

- Você disse tudo! Mas... Que plano Nanao?

Enquanto isso Unohana que estava observando tudo de sua mesa resolve opinar...

- Porque vocês não pedem para a pessoa que fica a maior parte do tempo com ele tirar as fotos? – disse Unohana com um belo e sereno sorriso no rosto –

- Ótima idéia Taichou! Podemos pedir pro Renji tirar pra gente! – animou-se Isane

- ^-^ ' _Não é bem dele de que eu pensei mas...'_

- Valeu Unohana-san! Se tudo der certo você gostaria de ir à praia conosco?

- Seria um prazer Soi Fon.

- E agora... Cadê o Renji?

=o \o\ lol /o/ o=

Fim do primeiro capítulo pessoal! \o/

Espero que tenham gostado! Apesar de essa ser minha primeira fic Bleach :D

Será que Renji irá topar tirar fotos de seu capitão? Nem eu sei... XD

Espero reviews :D

Bye Nii o/


End file.
